Cursed
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: Mayu can't help but wish she hadn't been cursed with this blasted spell. I mean, you would, too if everyone seemed to hate you for doing absolutely nothing. She wonders: Why does she keep going? Then her eyes wander over to Piko ... MayuxPiko; Fantasy/Romance/Supernatural/Possible Angst; Summary may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Jessi-chan doesn't own Vocaloid~_

**Chapter 1: The G8 Boy**

* * *

_"Ah, there she goes."_

_I frown. Don't these idiots have classes to get to?! Ugh... I ignored their poorly-disguised looks of hatred and continued walking with my head held high. I won't let these fools think they've beaten me in their own game!_

_"Hey, did you know? Her family's cursed."_

_There they go again. They always have to talk about Mama and Papa as if they were nothing more than the dirt beneath their shoes. It wasn't their fault. It was that idiot of a great-great-great-great-great-grandfather I'm faintly connected to. If only he had been wiser..._

_"Say her name..."_

_... Would things be **any** different if he **had** been wiser?_

_"... And you'll suffer a great pain."_

_They probably wouldn't._

* * *

"Usano!"

I nearly jumped at the sudden screech of my 'name'. Geez, Hiyama-sensei has the loudest voice...! I glared up at him, but kept on writing in my notebook. "Yes, Hiyama-sensei?"

He glared right back, and I nearly laughed at our little 'staring contest'. "Could you pay more attention to the lesson and not your _diary_?"

I tell you, that old geezer is just out to get me! With a rather annoyed 'humph', I ignore the laughter coming from the rest of my classmates and say, "NO. For your information, I AM paying attention." I could feel myself smirk as I continued, "I'm just not paying attention to _you_."

The students around me stopped laughing, and I knew what came next. And Hiyama's index finger pointing towards the door was all the proof I needed.

"Professor. NOW."

I swear, once I'm powerful enough, I'm going to turn him into a cat or something...

* * *

I nodded slowly at Professor Megurine's words. "Honestly Mayu, you may as well bring a basket of goodies or something, 'cause you're in here _way_ too often."

It's not my damn fault! Hiyama's just _so_ short-tempered...! I wanted to shout this out, but I bit my lip. Fighting with someone as high as Professor Megurine was futile (and I know, since I did it on my first day). Instead, I simply said, "I'll make sure to do that, ma'am."

I could see a faint smile grace her lips. "Of course. Now," she put her hands on her hips, and her smile vanished into a disappointed frown, "what did you do this time?"

I rolled my eyes, amused that she hadn't at least guessed. "Hiyama can't take remarks."

"Honestly," I watched silently as she paced in a straight line, her eyebrows up in a teasing manner, "I should cast an anger-management spell on him. But, if I were to do such a thing, Shion would have my butt placed in Foul for a month!"

This caused me to raise an eyebrow. Nobody is allowed to talk of Holder Shion-sama so casually except for his family, friends and... "If I may know, are you an Holder Shion-sama d-d-d-"

"Yep~" I was afraid of this.

It makes sense, though. Professor Megurine is a very beautiful woman, what with her long and gorgeous pink locks that frame her porcelain heart-shaped face...

Not to mention her huge chest.

I-I'm not jealous of that... A-And I'm most _certainly_ NOT looking down at mine in near hope...!

A-Anyway, I shrugged off my backpack and decided to just carry it instead, seeing as it has made my shoulder a bit sore. I really should stop carrying all these spellbooks... Either way, I glanced up at Professor Megurine, and I slightly winced upon seeing the sudden mischievous glint in her aquamarine orbs.

I took a cautious step back, for I knew what Professor Megurine was capable of whenever that glint appeared. "I-Is something wr-wrong, Pro-Professor M-Meguri-_ne_!"

I squeaked the last syllable of her name out as the Professor suddenly wrapped her thin arms around me in a bear-hug. A really _tight_ bear-hug.

I tried escaping from her grip on me, but she was much too strong. Ugh, stupid Professor and her high status of magic! But, I stopped when I saw Professor's saddened expression. Why would she...?

"Mayu," I slightly tensed at the way she said my name, I swore I could hear her usually smooth voice _crack_ every once in a while as she continued, "You're lonely, aren't you? All those years of teasing and ignoring... And your parents...!"

My life is just one huge sob story, huh? I don't really mind, and her words fall dead on my ears. I've received too much sympathy over my childhood; heck, sympathy was the only reason as to why my aunt even _bothered_ to take me into her care! And I'm _far_ from a loner. A loner is one who doesn't accept being on their own and desperately tries to gain attention. I've accepted _long_ ago, and sweet little Mimi is company enough.

I rip away from Professor Megurine's embrace with a silent shield spell and turn around, my backpack dragged behind me. "Thank you for caring, Professor Megurine, but at this point, I learn to ignore it."

And it's with those last words that I mutter a small goodbye and head to my dorm. No use going back Chantology, now, is there?

* * *

I sigh in frustration and glare at the boy in front of me. "How long have you been in this academy, again?"

The unknown boy's tears stop falling now, and I keep on wondering on why he was even crying in the first place. He wipes a few of the tears running down his cheek with his left uniform sleeve and looks up at me with eyes glimmering of endless innocence. "A-About three m-months..."

Three damn months and this kid gets LOST?! Honestly, I thought this academy only enrolled the best of the best! Ugh! I could feel my eyebrows furrow down, and I try everything to get myself to _not_ just out-right snap at him. "I'm just going to get you to your dorm. What status are you?"

Unlike all the other magic schools, Shion's Academy for the Magically Gifted and Apprenticed (or SAMGA for short. Stupid acronym, right?) separated its students by their magic status when it came to things like dorms. I was one of the middle statuses; not too powerful (though, I could be), but not just out right stupid either. I was a G6 (the G stood for Greatness, as stupid as it sounds), and something told me this boy was below even a G3.

But, I was proved wrong when the boy opened his mouth to say, "I-I'm a G-G8..."

THIS caught me off-guard. How could this boy - the one who lost himself after THREE MONTHS of attendance - be an effing _G8_?! I took deep breaths and put on a smile I knew myself was sickeningly sweet. "You don't say? Well, follow me, then. It can't be helped."

It seriously can't be helped. Thanks to Holder Shion-sama's 'senpai rules', a magical being of a lower status had to help those with higher statuses with whatever they needed. The only exception was when they asked you to do your homework for them or to do something else bad, I don't know very well, considering I never planned on following those rules in the first place.

I snapped back to reality when I felt the G8 boy tugging on my arm. With a smile, he pushed me with him as he ran to Lord knows where. I let him push me, seeing as there was no use in putting my arm back to my side. Also,I sort-of didn't want to pull it back. I don't know, but my arm feels all warm... And not the bad kind of warm, either...

I shook my head. No, Mayu, he's just using his stupid G8 powers on you. Yeah, that's it...

I dared to take a peek down and I noticed for the first time that his hand had gone lower and we were now... Holding hands...

Holy shit.

My face suddenly felt warmer, and deep in my gut, I felt this wouldn't be the last time I'll see this stupid G8 boy...

* * *

_A.N./ So what if I've been shipping PikoxMayu recently? It's not weird!_

_WELL~ This was actually originally a somewhat-Tsundere!RinxLen fic, but then I listened to Piko and Mayu's cover of 'Orange Line', and I just HAD to write a FanFic for these two. Their voices mix together really well, and the lyrics are absolutely adorable. And Piko... That was one of those covers where he sounds rather manly instead of shota. I absolutely recommend it, you just HAVE to listen to it! x3_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little sliver of a new story, 'cause I promise, there will be NO MORE for another couple months when I'm done with the remaining of my stories. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep, 'cause it's one in the freaking morning where I live and I'm tired. Thanksgiving does that to people. Ugh, my cousins are just out of control... ［(－－)］zzz_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends?

* * *

I look down at Mimi with a slight feeling of melancholy in my heart. I could feel my lips curl up into a smile as I scratched her behind her eyes, causing her to let out a groan of annoyance. I expected this reaction, though, and giggled when her red eyes glared up at me.

Done with my slight show of affection to my little pet (not that I'd ever admit it), I look back down at the book in my hands, determination filling me entirely.

_How To Undo a Curse_

This was the title of the book, and I had every intention of reading the entire thick thing. If nobody will help me, maybe I can lift it on my own...

"HEY!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and I tried to bite down the 'eek' that escaped my mouth, but I was never good at disguising things anyway. I look up to glare at the thing - or person - that had frightened me. My eyes lock onto mismatched blue and green and I find myself glaring at the boy once I recognized the face. I tried not to yell, but seriously, this kid scared me! "THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN- MMPH!"

"Shh! No need to yell; it's just me!" That's exactly why I'm yelling, you silver-haired idiot!

I sighed, but it came out as more of a exhale of air through my nose. Ugh, this little kid leaves me no choice...

Ignoring the dissatisfied 'ew!' I got as a reaction, I tried to regain some of my dignity as the boy was busy wiping his hand on his cloak. "What are you doing here?"

His head snapped up to look at me once the question left my lips and he had the nerve to smile after what just happened. "I came to see you, duh!"

I could feel my brow arch down. His happy go-lucky attitude just... _Annoys_ me! "What for?" I crossed my arms over my chest, knowing the possible motives behind his 'visit'. "Do you want Starx from me? I've got none, so go away!"

He tilts his head to the side, but then immediately shakes his head and laughs as if what I just said was the funniest joke in the world. "You're silly~" His giggles slowly fade away as a smile sticks to his slightly-pale face. "I just want to know your name!"

"M-My n-n-n-name, you s-say..." No one has asked me for such information since I was born. Heck, I bet you Holders don't know my real name, either!

"Yes," his smile is still plastered on, but his eyes seem to have achieved a small glint of what I dearly hoped was not excitement, "your name! I have to know after what happened yesterday! Oh, and also!" His eyes leave me and look down towards the ground, his eyes trained on the tiny flowers and long blades of grass beneath us. I watch silently and expressionlessly as the tiny plants take off from the ground and weave together to form...

I saw the finished object for just a sliver of a second before it disappeared and I felt a small weight on my head. Curiously, I lift my hand up to feel the object to make a guess of what it was. Isn't it...

"It's a thank-you gift," the boy happily says, and I could feel my face get a bit warm.

He made me a flower crown. I haven't worn one since...

_"Consider it a thank-you gift, my little girl."_

"You look pretty..."

I immediately shook my head, my thoughts now interrupted by his sudden compliment. It took me a while to digest the words, though. He called me 'pretty'...

No one's ever done that before.

I knew fully well that I was blushing, but I refused to acknowledge it. Stupid G8 boy! But, I can't just stand here and say nothing! What do I reply, though?

"U-Uh..."

I should have never opened my mouth. He must think me a fool... Wait, I don't care what he thinks of me!

"So~" Is this guy somehow oblivious, too?! "I asked for your name, and I don't hear an answer!"

"And you never will," I replied, a small smirk forming on my lips.

I frowned when I saw him pout. "Why not?" Man, this boy is persistent!

"Because...!" What do I say? 'Hey, it turns out I'm cursed~ You can't say my name because of it, you dummy~!'?!

My hands suddenly feel warm, and I look down to see the boy had grabbed them as he oh-so-happily said, "My name is Piko Utatane! What's your name?"

So his name's Piko, huh? It fits him... Ah, what am I thinking? I tried pulling my hands out of his grasp, but this kid is strong! I can't tell him my name... He can't _say_ my name...

Why... Why do I feel like crying? Maybe I just feel frustrated...? I bite my lip. He isn't going to go away until I tell him, huh? But then again...

"Th-The rumors...!" With all the remaining strength I had in me, I pulled my hands out of his and continued, "You've been here for months, right? Surely you must have heard the rumors about me..."

Hesitantly, I looked up for his reaction. The idiot just smiled and said, "I've heard them, and I don't care! Please, I _really_ want to know your name!"

"Y-Y-Yamada M-M-M-Mayu..." Please don't repeat my name... "There, I said it, and I won't say it again! Now leave me alone!"

The bo- Piko grabbed my hand again and smiled a grin that I swore was brighter than the sun above us.

"Nice to meet you, Mayu!"

* * *

I sigh as I look down at Mimi with a bit of a sad tone in my voice, "Why did I tell him, Usano-chan?" I grabbed the bunny's small body and brought it to my chest, tears of frustration building up on my eyes, "Why didn't I tell him my fake name?"

I could feel Mimi shrug. So she didn't know the answer either...

I feel extremely horrible. The curse said that anyone who says my name will suffer a great pain. What if I wake up during the night to the sound of screeching wails of pain? No, I can't assume the worst...

Needless to say, I didn't sleep at all that night except for the couple nightmares that decided to come by and haunt me.

* * *

"MAYU~"

I nearly jumped as I dropped the fork I was using, "I-Idiot! Don't just shout my name like that!"

I looked back down at my food, deciding to ignore the slight sounds that came out of Piko taking the seat in front of me. The curse hadn't activated yet...

"Sorry~" I poked at my food, not really hungry. "What class do you have after this, huh?"

I shrugged, "Cosmotology."

"No way!" I had to refrain myself from yelling at him to quiet down, so I settled to just cutting my meat into smaller pieces. "I have that class, too!"

Really? I never saw him in there... But, then again, I'm not interested in studying about the Cosmos, so I usually just doodle summoning circles on the desk to entertain myself.

Soft chimes suddenly reverberate through the room, a signal to all the magical beings in here that meant classes were to start in five minutes. I looked down at my breakfast and with a flick of my wrist, it was gone. I looked over at Piko to see he had done the same, but I couldn't really expect less since he was a G8 student.

Anyways, I got up from my seat and with a bit of concentration, I tapped the right side of my head with closed eyes. Once I felt I was where I needed to be, I opened my eyes to see that I was in Mr. Hatsune's class for Cosmotology. Here goes another long day...

* * *

It takes everything I've got for me NOT to summon a knife and stab these people. "YOU DAMN RETARDS HAVE NO RIGHT- MMPPH MM MMMTH!"

My arms send a huge burst of pain through me as they trap me in a spell I know all too well and I curse Holder Akita-sama for creating it.

I stand completely still, for if I was to move, the pain will only get worse to the point where I find it hard to breath and keep myself awake. These damn G10 students should just leave me the hell alone!

"You can't talk to your senpais that way," I glare up at the boy before blocking their annoying voices with a little mind spell. Okay, now to stop this nonsense once and for all...

"Hey!"

Idiot...

I look over towards the voice's owner and immediately frown, causing the pain I was already in to strengthen just by a little. The hell is he doing here?!

"Let her go! She didn't do anything wrong!"

The boy holding me dropped me and I fell to the ground. I had to fight the instinctive urge to put my arms out as I did, seeing as I already felt like throwing up. Because of this, though, I felt a huge pain bursting from my left cheek and throughout that side of my head. Dammit...

I closed my eyes for a bit, not really wanting to see the idiot get beaten up by- Oh my gosh, that slam better not have been-!

"Mayu!"

I refused to open my eyes, but I answered, nonetheless. "W-What?"

"... How long has this happened for?"

I'm still not going to open my eyes...! "Why do y-you c-care?!"

I could practically _feel_ him smiling. "Because Mayu and I are friends, ne?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when I heard footsteps coming our way. I know the sounds of those high heels anywhere...

"You look pathetic. But, that's nothing new, now, is it?"

It is then that I wish my eyelids could forever stay shut as I reply with as much venom as I could possibly muster up. "Bitch..."

* * *

_A.N./ This chapter should've actually been out earlier, but then I did something and I forgot to save and I said 'screw it, I'll do it tomorrow' and... Yep. Then I started feeling ill and I am now in bed as I type with a runny nose, a bit of a headache and an aching throat. So, yeah, I feel like... BLAH!_

_Thanks to all the readers that have read this so far! I know MayuxPiko isn't a very popular pairing, so it means a lot that people have read this! *u* And, if all goes well, I may make another MayuxPiko story... ;) See ya~_


End file.
